Finally We Meet
by soapfan2006
Summary: A Sam and Alexis story. I know it has been done before, but read before you judge. And tell me what you think.
1. Introduction

Finally We Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am just using them for this story.

Know this:

Alexis in 31

Sam is 16

Alexis was never with Rick, Sonny, Jax, Ned, or anyone else.

Sam was never with Jax, Sonny, or Jason

Alexis does not have any other children

She lives in a two bedroom apartment

She is a Cassadine

She was also forced to give up her child

Introduction: Alexis Davis is a high power attorney in Port Charles, New York. She works for the firm Smith & Jameson (not really important just though I'd add it anyway). She has a daughter, but gave her up at a very young age. She does want to find her but at the right time. Sam grew up with foster parents, after foster parent, after foster parent, etc…. She basically lives on the streets and has gone through many tough issues. She is a very tough person and can stand up for herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Alexis Davis was sitting at home wondering about various things, one concerning her daughter that she hadn't got a chance to know. She

wondered what her life was like, if she is having a happy, one at that. She hoped, so much, that she was. One day she told herself she

would find her, she just wanted to see her. She wanted to see for herself that she was okay. Alexis thought about that for the rest of the

night, until she went to sleep.

Somewhere else in New York, was Sam McCall. She was outside, in the cold weather (winter; snowing), obviously drunk or high on

something. She was with a bunch of friends, guy friends mostly. They all looked completely wasted. Everyone was laughing and seemed

to be having a good time. (Just to add, Sam basically lives on the streets or with friends for a night or two). They soon all departed, Sam

went off with this one guy (he is the "bad boy" so speak.)….Sam was anything but okay.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Jason will be in this story eventually, not sure how i want Alexis to react yet.

Tell me if you like what you are reading!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Sam was with her 'friend' Brad. They were in his apartment. His apartment wasn't that big, actually it was very small, had a mattress in the center of what could only be called the living room since their was no bedroom, and mini fridge in the small kitchen that only had a sink and some cabinets, the oven and dish washer were broke, and the only other room was the one with the toilet and tiny one shower. It was cramped, to say the least.

Brad started to put his hands up Sam's shirt, and touch her perfect breasts. He then started to kiss her everywhere. He was very rough while doing this. Sam didn't appreciate it.

Brad, "What's wrong."

Sam, "No….Nothing it's just that I don't feel like doing anything right now, I don't feel so great."

Brad, "What do you mean we always have sex."

Sam said sharply, "WELL, I don't feel like doing it right now."

Brad yelled back, "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG SO JUST SHUT UP."

Sam shouted back loudly, "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."

Sam started out of his apartment with her backpack, that carried most of her stuff.

Sam said to herself, softly on her way out, "God it's like he thinks he's amazing, he has a small penis and is horrible in bed."

Brad turned around quickly at what he heard, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU BITCH."

Brad grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, startling her.

Sam, "I…."

Brad cut her off, "I'M NOT GOOD, I'M THE BEST YOU EVER HAD."

Sam tried to speak, but Brad covered her mouth, she couldn't say a word. Brad threw her to the ground, harshly. He pinned her arms and legs to the ground, and shoved something in her mouth to keep her from screaming. He slowly unzipped his pants and took his t-shirt off. He then took off her top and pulled her pants, slowly, down her legs. He was laughing the whole time, an evil vindictive laugh. He roughly grabbed at her body kissing her down her flat stomach. She tried her hardest to get him off but he was just too strong, she couldn't free herself. He then began to invade her, over and over again.

After he was done he jumped off her, and she jumped up and out of his apartment.

Brad said, "Now who's the best."

Sam kept running and running until she couldn't anymore. She wasn't crying she was to shocked and scared to do anything, but go inside herself, for now.


End file.
